The Koi Pond
by Gnome Commander
Summary: A fall into the koi pond leads to new discoveries for two friends. Shuuei/Kouyuu, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monotagari…if I did, there would lots of Shuuei/Kouyou yaoi. Mmmm…yes.

Author's Note: My first Saiunkoku Monotagari fic and I apologize if they seem out of character. I tried my best and that's all I can do. Flames will be devoured by my Gnome Army and you will be laughed at.

I split this into two parts. The lemon shall be posted shortly and please read and review. This is NOT my first lemon, but my first post on.

* * *

"The Koi Pond – Part I"

By: Gnome Commander

* * *

The scowl on Ri Kouyuu's face seemed almost permanent as he stalked the halls of the palace, grumbling about 'too many damned halls in this Gods forsaken palace'. As usual, he was lost among the maze-like palace and had no clue on which turn to take in order to get back to his own rooms. Seiran had showed him a short cut several times, however he never could get it right and he grit his teeth in frustration, turning to look out at the large koi pond in an attempt to discover where the hell he was. In his mind, he retraced his steps to try and figure out where to go…but, he new he'd find his way back eventually.

It was just after dusk and, though the day had been on the warm side, it was quite cold out now. He had been up since just before dawn with the Emperor Shi Ryuuki and they had been going over ideas about the economy, as well as a tax relief proposal for those who were in the poor section of the city. It had been a lot of drafting and researching, as well as discussions with the advisors and a heated argument or two. Kouyuu's head ached like the devil and all he wanted to do now was have a nice, hot cup of tea and curl up in bed. But, of course, he had to get lost…again.

"Kouyuu," A soft tenor voice called in greeting and the blue haired man turned to see his friend, Shuuei. If anything, Kouyuu's scowl deepened as the General approached. "Lost again, are we? Where were you off to now, hm?"

"I'm not lost!" The civil affairs vice-secretary snapped, his slate gray eyes narrowing. "I just stopped to look at the koi pond." He made a vague gesture to the serene body of water, knowing full well that his lie would be seen through by the warrior and the infuriating man would taunt him some more.

"Liar," General Ran Shuuei chuckled vaguely, clapping the slighter man on the shoulder before leaning back against the railing to face the opposite way of his good friend. "Where are you going, hm? I'll give you directions or lead you there, since you can never find anything on your own. Are you looking for the library? Or is it the archives, this time?" He raised a dark brow at his companion.

"Neither," came the glum reply, "…my rooms." Kouyuu winced a little in shame, his cheeks coloring faintly as Shuuei laughed at him. No, the description would be more of a braying donkey, he thought as he watched the dignified General nearly double over from the force. His lip curled faintly in a silent snarl as his anger amplified, his fists slamming down on the railing as he looked to Shuuei. "Damn you, it's not funny!" He shouted angrily, his fists slamming on the delicately carved wood of the railing once more.

Shuuei stopped laughing after a moment, looking at his friend in pity. "Poor Kouyuu, you're so close and yet so far." He turned and pointed across the koi pond, chuckling still. "Walk around the pond and go down the hall, take your second right and your rooms will be in that hall." He smirked a little, pushing off the railing. "Honestly, you're as hopeless as Shouka-sempai and his tea." Shuuei turned, starting off towards his own rooms.

The vice-secretary that he left behind snarled loudly, calling his several names back him and, in the middle of it all, Shuuei heard a rather large cracking sound. The General turned, just in time to see Kouyuu flail his arms and fall backwards into the pond, water splashing upwards as the smaller man made a rough landing in the water. He approached, his eyebrows raised and concern in his features as he looked over the remaining railing at the comical sight of a soaked, shivering man sitting in the knee-deep koi pond.

A harsh growl came from the man in the water and his teeth clattered loudly as he stuttered, "St-stop l-laughing, Sh-Shuuei! It's n-not f-f-funny!" Kouyuu started to get up, only to slip and go splashing back into the frigid waters. It was shortly after the last snows had melted and the ice had dispersed over the pond, but it was still quite cold out and the water was absolutely frigid.

He climbed up onto the wooden pathway, panting as he shivered and rested on the polished wood. His chest felt constricted and his body shook so badly that he didn't know if he could even stand. As it was, it was a long way back to his room; if he didn't get lost again, it would be a five minute walk. If he did…well, it would be very long. The vice-secretary started to stand, his teeth chattering and he leaned against the pole. He tossed a scathing glare at Shuuei, which lost its effects due to his lips being as blue as his now soaking hair, and started for the bridge. Or at least he tried to because that's when his knees gave out.

With lightning quick reflexes, Shuuei's arms were there and he easily lifted his friend up. "You'll never make it back to your room, Kouyuu, without getting lost or catching your cold. Mine is right down the hall and that's where you shall be until you are warm and dry."

"Wh-Whatever," was the stuttered reply and the numbing cold took a little of Kouyuu's mind. He was sopping wet and he knew his body was already starting to go into hypothermia, but he tried to focus on how warm Shuuei's body was and how close he was being held. Never had he felt like this and he knew his friend was interested in one of the servants here, but he still reveled in the feeling of being cared for briefly.

Shuuei's movements were becoming a blur to Kouyuu and he barely managed to help the other man strip his heavy wet robes from his lean body. His numb fingers fumbled with the cloth holding the rest of his hair up and the silky blue tendrils fell out of the bun holder, then he tugged the tied from it. Shuuei gave him one towel to work with as he struggled to move his heavy limbs to dry his own hair, only to have his hands brushed aside when he couldn't properly function. Kouyuu's eyes drooped a little, his body shaking more as the General towel dried his body and hair.

It was several moments later that he was helped into a warm bed and a down comforter was wrapped tightly around his shaking body that Kouyuu allowed his eyes to fully close. He coughed a little, his teeth chattering and he curled up into the fetal position. He focused his mind on getting warm as he rubbed at his arms, a frown creasing his brow and he bit his lip to try and stop his teeth from making that annoying noise. It wasn't until he felt a very warm, very naked body wrap around his from behind that he opened his eyes. "What—?"

"Rub your chest," Sword-roughed hands settled on his lower chest and stomach, "your arms will take care of themselves, Kouyuu." Shuuei's hands moved, chafing his skin and rubbing him to try and restore the circulation. It took mere minutes for the warmth to finally invade his body and Kouyuu's eyes slowly closed once more, taking comfort in the strong body wrapped around his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish they were.

Author's Note: Hoped everyone enjoyed the first part. Beware, there is a lemon ahead. Please review now, thank you!

* * *

Kouyuu slowly woke several hours later, his head feeling foggy and his body ached a little. He shifted a little, meaning to roll over and go back to sleep when he found that he couldn't move. His sleep muddled brain instantly panicked and his eyes snapped open, trying to figure out the cause of his immobility. Then felt what seemed like bands of steel tighten around his torso and he was pulled back against an unrelenting wall of flesh.

"What the hell!?" He yelped, turning in that embrace to come face-to-face with a sleeping Shuuei. Color rose up in his cheeks as he stared at the serene visage of his friend and his slate gray eyes widened as he realized that they were both naked. It took several moments for memories of what happened earlier that—Kouyuu glanced at the window, seeing it was near dawn—night. He remembered that he had, once again, gotten lost and Shuuei was teasing him about it and he had leaned against the railing, only to have it give away beneath his weight, and he had gone toppling into the pond.

Kouyuu frowned faintly, watching the General for a long moment and he sighed in exasperation. His head eased back down against the pillow and he closed his eyes, his cheeks still flushed in embarrassment and a little shame. If it wasn't for Shuuei's quick thinking and his strength, he'd probably be very ill or very hypothermic. Even if the other man could be annoying and a pain in the ass, it was good to know that he could trust Shuuei to take care of him.

He lay there a long while, slowly watching the false dawn light creep into the room and wondered when Shuuei would wake up. He couldn't help but admire how soft his features were as he slept and how his long, dark hair bled across the white silk sheets like a painter had painted them on a piece of rice paper. Some of the strands fell into his face and Kouyuu slowly lifted his fingers, pushing the silky strands away.

It was then that a hand came up, wrapping strong fingers around Kouyuu's wrist and the blue haired man stiffened in surprise. Dark blue eyes opened, meeting the smaller man's slate gray and a smile curved the older man's lips. "Good morning, Kouyuu."

There was a soft husky note to Shuuei's voice that caused a simmering heat to flare up in Kouyuu's veins and it caused him a bit of chagrin. He could feel heat creep into his cheeks and he knew damn well that he was starting to blush. Of all things; he was blushing! He frowned, snapping to cover up his slight embarrassment and he narrowed his eyes at Shuuei. "Could you kindly let me go?" He snapped waspishly.

A soft chuckle met his demand and those leanly muscled arms let go of him, however those lean fingers remained wrapped firmly around Kouyuu's wrist. "How are you feeling?" The General asked softly, slowly propping himself up by bracing him elbow on the mattress and watched his friend closely. A little pale, he noted, but the Kouyuu had always been on the paler side since he spent more of his time buried in books.

"Fine," He replied, glaring at Shuuei before he began to sit up and tug his wrist from his friend's grip. "Thanks, but I'm going to seek my own—" He stopped, his blush darkening as he realized he was quite naked beneath the sheets and he blinked in shock, then looked to the General…

Only to realize _he_ was just as naked.

Kouyuu sputtered, tucking the sheet around his waist and looked away, face as red as a cherry by now. "Good Gods, man, put some clothes on!" His voice cracked slightly, causing a small laugh to come from the man in the bed.

Shuuei's hand wrapped around the smaller man's wrist again and he tugged him, causing him to topple back into the bed. He smirked at the yelp and grunted faintly when Kouyuu ended up sprawled across his broad chest, looking up at him with those dark blue eyes. "Kouyuu, are you embarrassed about our lack of clothing? It's not like we don't have anything either of us haven't seen before." He smirked a little, raising an eyebrow at him.

Lifting his head, the light blue haired man looked at his captor and bit his lip slightly. The blush was still there and he was sure that Shuuei could see it, his heart began to race as he realized the position he had been unwittingly put in.

Their faces were inches apart and their bare chests brushed against each other, causing his skin to tingle where they touched. His left hand was braced by Shuuei's arm and his forearm was resting next to his shoulder, keeping Kouyuu slightly elevated above the man beneath him. Their legs were slightly touching and, even though there were separated by the sheets, he could feel the heat of the General's left leg seep through the material against his own right thigh.

"Uh…" Kouyuu murmured, gray eyes darkening slightly and he swallowed visibly. "N-No." He met Shuuei's eyes and they both were quiet for a time, the silence stretching between them and the tension began to rise. Part of him said to get out of there and get back to his room, while another said to stay…whispering the fantasies that he had often had in the darkest parts of the night about the General.

When he couldn't take the silence and tension anymore, Kouyuu had to break it. "Shuuei, I should…" He was silenced when a finger pressed to his lips and his gray eyes widened a fraction.

"Hush," The larger man murmured and removed his finger, leaning up to press his lips to Kouyuu's. It was a tender kiss, one that seemed to be testing the waters to see how the other man would react. It was a strange turn of events, since Shuuei usually approached everything with all the confidence in the world, yet it was pleasing.

The younger man responded, his eyes sliding closed as he returned the kiss and parted his lips beneath Shuuei's. A soft groan vibrated into his mouth before he was forced backwards as the man beneath him sat up, cupping his face with both large, tanned hands. Shuuei's lips parted and his hot tongue slid into his mouth and Kouyuu met it with his own, sliding the slick muscle against the other man's as his arms lifted to slide around his neck.

Gods, Kouyuu tasted wonderful. His tongue rubbed against his, tasting the jasmine tea the other man tended to drink and he slanted his head sideways to get better access. His tongue delved deeper, running slowly across ridge of his teeth and tracing against the inside of the smaller man's cheek. He slowly pulled back, drawing a slight protest from Kouyuu, but he pulled his lower lip between his and nibbled at it with his teeth.

When he got a groan in reward for his efforts, he flipped the light haired man onto his back and the sheets tangled between them as he pinned him there with his stronger body. Shuuei moved away from those kiss-swollen lips and trailed across the delectable skin of his jaw to nibble at the tender flesh beneath it. Kouyuu's head fell back and he took full advantage of his exposed throat, his teeth nipping at the flesh and then soothed the hurt with a slow swipe of his tongue.

Kouyuu gasped slightly at the bite of teeth at his throat and the hot swirl of tongue over the area. He shifted beneath Shuuei and his hands came up to bury themselves in his long, dark locks. His fingers sifted through those dark locks, knowing damn well how good it felt to have a lover play with his hair. He dragged his fingernails over the sensitive skin of the General's scalp and caused a growl of pleasure to come from him. His finger continued down his neck and lightly scratched down his spine, causing the man above him to shudder slightly and his teeth to nip at Kouyuu's pulse a little sharper than his previous nips. The acute pain caused a shiver to ripple through him as well, his eyes opening slowly. "Shuuei…" His voice murmured softly.

At the sound of his name in a husky voice, Shuuei lifted his head to meet the other man's gaze. "Do you want this, Kouyuu?" He asked and shifted, pressing the beginnings of an erection into the flesh at his friend's hip. "Once we start, I don't know if I can stop."

Even through the twisted sheets, he could feel the heat of the other man's cock and Kouyuu knew that they had come to a crossroads. To continue on meant that their relationship would change indefinitely; they would both remember this moment…either for the better or worse remained to be seen. Shuuei was giving him the option of walking away now and then it could be swept under a rug or talked through rationally later. After all, Kouyuu treasured rationality and he disliked change.

Yet, would he regret his decision if he walked away?

What would happen if he didn't?

Inhaling deeply, Kouyuu pushed himself upwards and he could hear Shuuei's slight sigh of disappointment, feeling him beginning to pull away to allow him to slip out from beneath him. He watched Shuuei sit back on his heels in a kneeling position and he sat up fully, watching the General close his eyes and his face become expressionless. However, Kouyuu didn't need words to express his decision.

He could feel the General's startlement as he pressed his lips to his, kissing him and demanding a response as he slid into his lap, straddling the larger man's thighs with his own. Kouyuu felt the shock and then acceptance as the lips parted beneath his own, causing the kiss to escalate and become hungry. Lips sucked at the other; teeth nibbled and tugged; tongue slid against one another in an erotic dance and twisted around one another.

Their breath mingled as the heated kiss continued, soft panting and the rustling sound of the sheet filling the quiet room as Kouyuu shifted forward to press his hips again Shuuei's. Their lips parted as their hardened shafts rubbed, not only against the material of the sheet, but also against each other.

"Damn, Kouyuu…" Shuuei groaned and opened his eyes, to look at the man wrapped around him. He shifted, frustrated with not having full skin-on-skin contact and he tugged away the sheet. The younger man aided him, shifting when needed and aiding him in throwing the sheet to the floor until nothing separated them. Shuuei looked over the pale man in his arms, his mouth going dry at the sight and his heated gaze roamed across his chest. He could only imagine what that skin tasted like and how it felt beneath his roughened hands, he resisted finding out…but just barely. He could see the muscles quiver beneath the skin of Kouyuu's abdomen as his eyes continued to travel downwards to the man's hardened cock pointing upwards towards his stomach.

Dark blue eyes snapped up to meet slate gray and Shuuei could see the desire, as well as hesitancy, in those depths. He leaned in, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lover's lips as he reached a broad hand between them to ghost his fingertips down Kouyuu's chest and flick at a dusky, hardened nipple.

The smaller man jerked a little and returned the kiss shakily, shivering in Shuuei's arms. He lifted his head away, looking at Kouyuu and smirking. "Lean back on your hands, Kouyuu." He instructed and bent his head, his eyes looking over that pale expanse of skin.

A look of annoyance flickered across the man's face, but he did as he was told. "You think that I'm going to be the one on the—" His words were cut off and he bit his lip to stifle a gasp when Shuuei's tongue swirled around one of his nipples. When his lips sucked at it, his elbows trembled and buckled but one of Shuuei's hands pressed against the center of his back to steady him. The other hand was busy tweaking and tugging his other nipple.

When his mouth moved to the other nipple and the General's hand began to trail downwards, a strangled sound escaped Kouyuu's throat and Shuuei glanced up at him. So, he was one of those people who struggled to keep silent during sex? Oh, Shuuei looked forward to trying to break that and wring as many noises from Kouyuu as possible. He could feel the heat radiating from the other man's cock and his fingers trailed down the smooth skin, then his roughened hand slowly wrapped around the pulsing shaft.

Kouyuu's head fell back and his eyes closed tightly, a soft exhale of breath coming from his parted lips as Shuuei stroked his erection from base to tip. "Shuuei!" His breathless voice broke a little when the other man switched back to the neglected nipple once more. "Ah, gods…" His hips rocked up to meet his hand.

Shuuei lifted his head, then gently began lowering his lover back to the bed and his mouth beginning to travel downwards. He could feel the muscles of his abdomen quiver beneath his lips as he kissed his way slowly across the smooth skin and he felt more than heard Kouyuu's shark intake of breath when his tongue dipped into his navel.

A slender hand slid into his dark hair and cupped his head, causing Shuuei to smirk when he felt the slight tremor in it and he couldn't help but glance up at his lover's face.

The need and passion that he saw in that face caused him to smirk and he shifted lower on the bed between Kouyuu's parted knees, directing the smaller man's cock upwards slightly towards his mouth. He watched those darkened, slate gray eyes widen slightly as they saw his intent.

"Shuuei—"

He cut his lover's protest off by sweeping his tongue across the tip, catching the bit of moisture beaded there. A sharp cry came from the man beneath him as he fell back, then Shuuei slid the head of his cock between his lips and sucked. He used his hands to pin the smaller man's hips to the mattress as Kouyuu instinctively thrusted upwards into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down the length and his tongue flattening to rub against the sensitive underside of the head of his cock.

Kouyuu strained against those large, restraining hands to try and thrust deeper into the hot, wet mouth that surrounded his pulsing shaft. His legs moved restlessly and parted more, his breath leaving his lungs in pants that echoed through the room but he couldn't bring himself to feel mortified at all; it just felt too fucking good!

"Shuuei…Shuuei…" His lover's name became a soft, ragged mantra that spilled from his lips and his hand tightened in the dark hair between his fingers. His other hand sought purchase on anything that would ground him to the material world around him, to assure him that this was real and not just a dream or fantasy. His fingers clenched into the pillow beneath his head and he bit his lip, a groan of pleasure coming from him as one of Shuuei's hands came up between his legs to massage the sac hanging between them.

The General lifted his head, letting the flesh slide from between his lips to swirl his tongue around the tip and he smirked at the moan that came from the smaller man. He let go of Kouyuu's hips, lifting his head entirely to watch him writhe on the bed and he wrapped his hand around his lover's cock. He stroked the hardened flesh, now slick with his saliva, in a quick rhythm that had Kouyuu snapping his hips up to meet every downward stroke of his hand.

"Shuuei! Gods, if you don't stop, I'm going to…" Kouyuu was struggling to warn him of his impending orgasm and Shuuei couldn't help but smirk. He stopped stroking and pulled away entirely.

"Fuck, Shuuei!" The light haired man collapsed back against the bed, trembling from the tension causing by his denied release. Pre-come dripped from the tip of his aching cock as it visibly twitched over his stomach, a drop of the clear liquid falling to land on the quivering muscles of his abdomen.

A husky laugh came from Shuuei, starting to crawl up his lover's body and he only paused to lick the drop of liquid from his abdomen. It caused Kouyuu to look down at him and shudder, swallowing visibly as he panted and tried to calm himself. The General smirked at him, leaning up to brush his lips across the smaller man's chin as he braced himself over him. "To think that I just made the reserved Ri Kouyuu swear in such a manner…whatever am I to think?"

A growl came from the man beneath him and Shuuei laughed when his shoulder was swatted by a slender hand. However, that laughed turned into a sharp groan when Kouyuu lifted his hips to grind against the larger man's weeping erection.

Saliva and pre-come mixed, causing pulsing flesh to slide against slick pulsing flesh. Shuuei's head fell forward slightly, groaning low in his throat as his hips rocked back against Kouyuu's and his eyes closed as he did so. The smaller man moaned is desperate need as he thrust against him, grinding his erection into his.

The friction was sweet against his painful arousal, need pulsing through Kouyuu's veins as he trembling and he could feel his balls tighten with the need for release. "Shuuei, please…I need to come." He moaned softly, opening his eyes to look at the other man and he was damn near close to begging.

Shuuei himself was starting to get impatient and he reached between them, wrapping his large hand around Kouyuu's cock. "Help me here, Kouyuu." He looked down at him, the other man's plea having pushed his patience to the limit and he groaned when he felt the slender, slightly smaller hand enclosing his own cock. "Fuck…" His hissed at the feeling, that hand beginning to stroke his shaft and the thumb swirled around the head to spread the pre-come gathered there.

Kouyuu panted, pushing himself up on one elbow to look down between their two bodies as he stroked Shuuei's cock. He twisted his palm up around the tip, causing a harsh groan to come from the General's chest and he slid his hand back down the shaft, using the pre-come to make his movements easier.

They both sought out the spots that made each other vunerable; Kouyuu discovered that Shuuei liked it rough as he tugged on his erection slightly as he stroked. Shuuei discovered that he could make Kouyuu cry out harshly when he flicked his thumb against that cluster of nerves just on the underside of the head of his cock.

They pushed each other to the edge, their bodies becoming damp with sweat and flushed. Shuuei knew that Kouyuu was getting close to coming when he started to make small noises in the back of his throat as he rocked his hips up into Shuuei's hand. "Yes, that's it," He encouraged the man underneath him, "Come for me, Kouyuu. I want to see you come."

When his lover murmured those words in that husky voice, Kouyuu lose his battle for control as his hand faltered and he tightened his grip on Shuuei's cock. His head fell back as another harsh cry escaped him, his release crashing through his body with the force of a tidal wave and hot liquid pulsed from his cock to land in long strands across his lower chest and stomach. He shuddered beneath Shuuei, slumping back against the mattress as the rush bliss of his orgasm swept over him and he panted harshly from exertion, his hand falling away from the hardened flesh in his hand.

It took several long moments for him to recover and dazed, slate gray eyes open to stare at the ceiling and then slowly looked to the man now braced with both hands above him. Kouyuu blinked slowly and looked between them, finding Shuuei's cock nearly purple from pent up release. His eyes slowly traveled back up the General's body, watching his chest heave as Shuuei panted with need and seeing fine tremor shake his arm.

Finally he looked to the man's face and saw dark blue eyes nearly purple with need and frustration, his face pinched with concentration. It wouldn't take much to set the General off…that was for certain. Kouyuu reached between them and wrapped his hand around Shuuei's cock, taking pity on him and began to work him towards his release.

"Shit," The word burst from Shuuei in an explosive, rough voice as his head dropped to Kouyuu's shoulder. "Kouyuu, please…"

A thrill of power shot through the light haired man as he stroked the thick erection in his hands, twisting his fingers around it to draw a groan from the larger man. It didn't take long until Kouyuu felt the flesh thicken and pulse in his hand, then the feel of hot liquid spill onto his fingers and stomach to join with the stick fluid that had already gathered there.

A long, drawn out groan came from Shuuei as he thrust his hips into Kouyuu's hand jerkily as the smaller man milked every last drop from him. "Ah, gods, Kouyuu…" The last syllable of his name was drawn out in a groan as his hips slowly came to a stop and he lifted his head.

Shuuei rolled to the side to lie beside Kouyuu, panting to catch his breath from his orgasm and he closed his eyes, savoring the lingering sensation. He was barely aware of his bedmate shifting and rising from the bed. When he heard the whispered of cloth, he opened his eyes and looked at him. "Where are you going?"

Kouyuu had wiped himself clean with the discarded sheet and dressed himself in his dried clothing. "To get a bath, clean clothes, and breakfast." He stated, beginning to smooth his mussed blue hair and pull it into its customary bun. He picked up the discarded holder from the desk and tied the cloth into place tightly, then turned to look at Shuuei.

The man made one hell of a sight, stretched out on the mattress like that and slightly propped up on an elbow. Kouyuu would have crawled back into bed, but his rational side had started to take over and he was slightly panicking about this. "We've both got duties to attend to today, Shuuei…" He stated, trailing off in his explanation as the other man slid out of bed and stepped close. When Shuuei kissed him slowly and tenderly, cupping his chin and tilting his head up, the panicking voice in the back of his mind promptly shut up.

Their lips parted slowly and Shuuei looked down at him. "Are you running away, little Kouyuu?"

He scowled at his friend—now, lover?—and shook his head. "No, just saying that we can't be irresponsible and lay around in bed all day!" He jerked out of his reached, scowling at him in his customary way. "We have duties to the Emperor! I have affairs that I need to look after! You and Seiran have the guard to train and army recruits to look over!"

He started for the door and sighed in exasperation, only to be caught by the wrist and promptly thrown into an about-face. He found himself pinned to the door by the broad-shouldered Shuuei and he looked up at him in surprise. Then his lips were promptly ravaged by the taller man's, kissing him to the point where his knees shook and he moaned softly in the back of his throat.

Shuuei slowly pulled back, a licking his lips and smirking down at his lover as the man's eyes slowly opened. "You and me…back here tonight?" He asked softly, Kouyuu's face slightly flushed and those slate gray eyes met his as the tall general awaited his answer.

Silence stretched between them before Kouyuu nodded slowly in agreement. "Here, tonight. I'll come here after I'm done with Ryuuki's evening lessons." He murmured in a soft, husky voice.

"Good," Shuuei replied and straightened, smirking at the man. He watched his lover open the door and head into the hall, then he added with a devilish grin. "Don't get lost."

The door slide shut in his face with a loud slam and the fading grumbles of his lover walking away.

* * *

Author's Note: *dodges flying shoes* I know, I know…there was no sex!

*grins* But that would make for an interesting sequel, yes? I know this second part was long in coming (pun intended), however inspiration tends to flicker in and out. However, now that it has arrived, there will be a sequel with (maybe) some plot. We will see.

Your reviews will encourage me to write more! So, please do so!

Hope you enjoyed! See you soon.


End file.
